hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Worldwide Cyclone Season (PokemonHurricaneFan)
Your Mom '--Note--' This season is currently MOSTLY finished. (And it is the most detailed one in the worldwide season category) Thanks for supporting! Editing is allowed, but only in certain places such as Categories, storm's description, timelines, names, and seasonal effects are allowed and welcomed, but please do not edit the storm's data. You can recommend or suggest any changes in the matter and I will be happy to accept your request if it is reasonable. Thank you! ''' '''Good Luck! PokemonHurricaneFan June 23, 2019 =Northern Hemisphere= 2020 Atlantic Season Systems Major Hurricane Arthur On May 20, a low-pressure system formed around 600 km north-east of Trinidad and Tobago. The system gradually organized, but still did not become a tropical depression as it did not have a closed circulation. The system was assessed to have a 30% chance of forming within the next 2 days and a 60% chance of forming within the next 5 days on May 21. The system meandered a bit, with the chances raised to 50% and 80% for 2 days and 5 days, respectively. The system developed a closed circulation on May 28, classified as Tropical Depression One near 600 km east of Barbados. The system became even more organized, later becoming Tropical Storm Arthur on May 29. Eventually, high wind shear affected the system, rapidly weakening and becoming a remnant low. The low showed no signs of redevelopment and until June 4, about 450 km south of Jamaica, the storm redeveloped into Tropical Depression Arthur, contradictory of forecasts. The storm gradually intensified into a hurricane and made landfall at Yucatan at 75 mph intensity. The storm did not weaken, after the landfall and going out to sea, the storm rapidly intensified, into a 140 mph, 945 mbar Category 4 major hurricane and made landfall at that intensity. The storm dissipated on June 15. The storm in post-storm analysis analyzed that Arthur had 940 mbar pressure instead of 945 mbar, lowering by 5 mbar. Tropical Depression Two An area of disturbed weather about 550 km east of Nicaragua moved north and became Invest 94L. The system was assessed to have high chances of a system of around 80 mph. Belize, after being hit with Hurricane Arthur earlier last month, declared a state of emergency on June 27. High wind shear ensued on the system, but the system did not dissipate. On June 30, about 450 km east of Belize, 94L was classified as Tropical Depression Two. It dropped torrential rainfall of more than 8 inches. The system degenerated into a tropical low but still have convection and also circulation. The system regenerated, with circulation likely slightly displaced to the southwest. 02L made landfall and dissipated on July 6. Hurricane Bertha An extratropical system weakened on August 8, moved south for a bit, bringing light rainfall to the Bahamas. The system rapidly turned tropical, becoming TD 03L on August 10. The cyclone moved south, then southwest, intensifying to hurricane intensity for 6 hours, named Bertha, then succumbing to cooler waters. After a few days, the waters got warmer, but Bertha did not intensify until about 700 km south of South Carolina. The cyclone rapidly intensified from 60 mph to 85 mph, then making landfall and dissipating on August 17. The post-storm analysis increased Bertha's winds from 85 mph to 90 mph. Tropical Storm Cristobal On August 1, an area of disturbed thunderstorms formed about 200 km eat oof Venezuela. The low was officially classified as Invest 98L on August 10. The storm moved north into the Gulf of Mexico where the low finally intensified into Tropical Depression 04L on August 14. The depression was slightly displaying subtropical characteristics due to strong winds shear, but 04L kept on. On August 16, 04L was classified as Tropical Storm Cristobal with winds of 40 mph and pressures of 1003 mbar. The systems circulation was displaced due to intense winds shear. The storm reached pearl intensity, but later, rapidly turned extratropical. There is some argument about whether if Cristobal became subtropical and impacted the Carolinas before becoming extratropical near the east coast or Cristobal became extratropical immediately after August 18. Tropical Storm Dolly On August 24,a tropical wave moved out of the coast of Africa. This was the latest earliest tropical wave on record, due to extremely dry conditions. The low became TD 05L on August 27. There the system did nothing but move Northwest before succumbing to cooler waters. The mid level circulation survived, however the Cyclone redeveloped two days later, intensifying to become Tropical Storm Dolly, them weakening to the northeast of the Leeward Islands, and before dissipating on September 5. Tropical Storm Erin The southern part of the wave that became Dolly moved to 550km eat of Nicaragua , where it was classified as Invest 92W, the storm slowly moved northwest, intensifying into a tropical Depression on September 2. The storm later intensified into Tropical Storm Erin later the next day. The storm also developed a small eye like feature on its peak intensity. The storm later approached the Yucatán Peninsula, but became a remnant low before making landfall, dissipating on September 6. Tropical Depression Seven Tropical Depression Seven developed from unknown origin when a small area of disturbed weather developed into a subtropical depression north of Cape Verde on September 15. The subtropical depression moved northwest, becoming tropical in the process, before merging with a squall line on September 18 Hurricane Fay On September 18, the remnant mid level circulation of Major Hurricane Karina entered the Gulf of Mexico, where the remnants redeveloped into Tropical Storm Fay on September 23, skipping tropical Depression intensity due to favorable conditions and also due to the reconnaissance plane flight immediately found 40 mph winds and a closed circulation. The system intensified into a Category 1 hurricane, then striking Florida, causing a few casualties. The system moved over Florida, weakening in the process. But later, the system rapidly moved up the East Coast, rapidly intensifying into a Major Hurricane Gonzalo Tropical Depression Ten Major Hurricane Hanna Tropical Storm Isaias Hurricane Josephine Subtropical Depression 14L Major Hurricane Kyle Subtropical Depression 16L East Pacific Systems Tropical Storm Amanda Tropical Storm Boris Tropical Storm Cristina Tropical Storm Douglas Tropical Depression 05E Major Hurricane Elida Tropical Storm Fausto Hurricane Genevieve Major Hurricane Hernan Tropical Depression 10E Tropical Storm Iselle Hurricane Julio Major Hurricane Karina Major Hurricane Lowell Tropical Storm Marie Tropical Depression 16E Major Hurricane Norbert Tropical Depression 01C Major Hurricane Odalys Hurricane Polo Tropical Depression 02C Major Hurricane Akoni Northwest Pacific Typhoon Season Tropical Storm 01W (Ambo) Super Typhoon Kalmaegi (Butchoy) Tropical Depression 03W Severe Tropical Storm Fung-Wong (Carina) Tropical Storm Kammuri (Dindo) Tropical Storm Phanfone Typhoon Vongfong (Enteng) Tropical Storm Nuri (Ferdie) Tropical Depression 09W (Gener) Typhoon Sinlaku Severe Tropical Storm Hagupit (Helen) Typhoon Jangmi (Igme) Subtropical Storm Mekkhala Severe Tropical Storm Higos Tropical Storm Bavi (Julian) Tropical Depression 16W (Kristine) Typhoon Maysak (Leon) Tropical Storm Haishen Tropical Storm Noul (Marce) Typhoon Dolphin Severe Tropical Storm Kujira Typhoon Chan-hom (Nika) Severe Tropical Storm Linfa Typhoon Nangka (Ofel) Tropical Storm 25W Tropical Storm Saudel (Pepito) Typhoon Molave Tropical Storm Goni Typhoon Atsani (Quinta) Tropical Depression 30W (Rolly) Typhoon Etau Typhoon Vamco Typhoon Krovanh (Siony) Typhoon Dujuan (Tonyo-Ulysses-Vicky) Typhoon Surigae (Warren) North Indian Depression 01B Extremely Severe Cyclonic Storm Pawan Deep Depression 02A Very Severe Cyclonic Storm Amphan Deep Depression 03A Cyclonic Storm Onil Extremely Severe Cyclonic Storm Agni Very Severe Cyclonic Storm Hibaru Cyclonic Storm Vamco Deep Depression 05A Severe Cyclonic Storm Pyarr Depression 07B =Southern Hemisphere= Southwest Indian Ocean Tropical Depression 01 Moderate Tropical Storm Ambali Tropical Cyclone Belna Severe Tropical Storm Calvinia Intense Tropical Cyclonne Diane Moderate Tropical Storm Esami Very Intense Tropical Cyclone Francisco Tropical Disturbance 08 Tropical Cyclone Gabekile Severe Tropical Storm Herold Moderate Tropical Storm Irondro Tropical Depression 01 Moderate Tropical Storm Apala Intense Tropical Cyclone Barok Moderate Tropical Storm Carolin Australian Region Note: 01U through 07U is in the 2019 year. Tropical Low 08U Tropical Cyclone Blake Severe Tropical Cyclone Claudia Tropical Low 11U Tropical Low 12U Severe Tropical Cyclone Damien Tropical Cyclone Esther Severe Tropical Cyclone Ferdinand Tropical Low 16U Tropical Cyclone Gretel Tropical Low 18U Tropical Cyclone Harold Tropical Low 02U Severe Tropical Cyclone Mangga Tropical Cyclone Imogen Tropical Low 05U Tropical Cyclone Seroja Tropical Low 07U South Pacific Tropical Low 01P Tropical Cyclone Rita Tropical Low 03P Tropical Cyclone Sarai Tropical Cyclone Tino Severe Tropical Cyclone Uesi Tropical Low 07P Tropical Low 01P Tropical Cyclone Vicky =Other Systems= Mediterranean Cyclones Cyclone 01M Cyclone 02M Extratropical Cyclone 03M South Atlantic Tropical Storm Kurumi Hurricane Mani Tropical Storm Oquira Southeast Pacific Unnamed Tropical Cyclone =Atlantic Series= Category:Worldwide Season Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:East Pacific hurricane seasons Category:West Pacific Season Category:North Indian Ocean Seasons Category:Southwest Indian Ocean cyclone seasons Category:Australian region cyclone seasons Category:South pacific cyclone season Category:South Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Southeastern Pacific Season Category:Mediterranean cyclone seasons Category:Hyperactive Seasons Category:Seasons with over 100 storms Category:PokemonHurricaneFan's seasons Category:Pacific typhoon seasons